Eddie Goes Techno
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: I am a Geek, Technosexual, and do have a form of agalmatophilia and anthropomorphism. Can you deal with that? A Fetlife At Twilight Contest entry.


**Pairing if applicable: **Edward/Bella  
><strong>Title: <strong>Eddie Goes Techno  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The Twilight Saga characters are not my own, everything else was found from wiki or from my mind.  
><strong>Brief Summary: <strong>I am a Geek, Technosexual, and do have a form of agalmatophilia and anthropomorphism. Can you deal with that?

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Edward. May I take your coat?" Bella asks sweetly. I enter the foyer nodding, as my eyes roam appreciatively over her seductive form. The curve of her luxurious thighs, hips, and narrow waist entice me, every inch of her is just as alluring. I yearn for her greedily.<p>

She owns me. It only takes a look or just her scent to make my body respond to her will. The cinching, high waist, black pencil skirt paired with a ruffled, navy blue silk blouse. It opens just at her bust, barring the slight plump of her taunt breasts. I inadvertently twitch, making my mind wander to multiple ways I could undress her and toss her body over the couch. I may have to rewrite her clothing requirements.

Walking slowly and purposefully with the clock work precision of graceful ballerina, she moves one bare foot in front of the other. She stops just a breath in front of me with a smirk playing on her lips. I stare longingly down into her chocolate brown eyes, losing myself into the depths of her stunningly exquisite orbs. I jump, feeling her small fingers brush across my abs as she carefully unbuttons my coat. She slides her tiny, cooled hands over the thin material of my dress shirt, pushing the coat off my shoulders.

"Shall I pleasure you now, Edward?" she pleads, pouting as she asks. It doesn't take a genius to know what she wants. Her arousal swarms my senses, blending in desirably with the vanilla scent of her hair products. I groan, closing my eyes momentarily visualizing her juices trickling slowly down her legs. Opening my eyes I watch her dark irises expand and contract as she studies me. Her head tilts to side, waiting for my answer.

I shake my head of the thoughts and to her question as she bites her lip, -not helping my resolve- turning away from me to walk towards the closet. Her hips dangerously sway from side to side as I salivate. With one last glance over her shoulder, she hangs my coat before retreating back to the kitchen. Though it is hard to turn her away, especially with her wanting and pouting as she is, we will both benefit from the anticipation. I sigh, adjusting myself discreetly, but the small giggle from the kitchen alerts me that it did not go unnoticed.

I move from my spot by the door and reluctantly head towards the stairs, slightly flushed, and well on my way to having a case of blue balls. I drag my feet up the steps to the master suite, showering the work day off of me. I change into my lounge clothes, typical cotton boxers, gray sweats, and tee shirt.

Running my hand though my hair in attempt to tame it in its wet state, I stare at the TV remote laying in the middle of the bed. I have a strange feeling that another _remote-like-device _will come in handy this evening. Excitedly, I rummage through the cabinets not having any luck finding _my_device. We are constantly losing it as we hardly have use for it at all, but I definitely want it now. I look at the remote on the bed in envy, wishing it was the one I need and want so badly. I open Bella's drawers pushing her clothes around, hesitating at the drawer that held her lingerie. It would cause me more problems than an adjustment can cure.

The doorbell breaks me from my concentration and I listen, hearing Bella's "How may I help you?" followed soon after by the sound of Tanya's fake sincerity. "Hmpf, I don't speak with the help. Edward! Edward, darling, where are you?" I close my eyes and wish her away, I crack one eye open _why won't she just disappear._

I halt in my search, and begrudgingly sprint downstairs. I hope what I find won't be too dramatic. Yes, a cat fight is hot but not the lawsuit Tanya would undoubtedly file against my Bella. I let out a deep breath of relief when I reach the foyer. My Bella blocks Tanya from entering the house, her bored expression is a sharp contrast to Tanya's enraged one.

"I am well aware of your disdain for me. But, unless Mr. Cullen expresses his requirement for your company, I cannot allow your entry," Bella says, her even tones flat at the prospect of me wanting anyone else.

"And how would you know he doesn't enjoy my company?" Tanya jeers.

I stand behind Bella, pat her shoulder, and kiss her cheek. "I have no use for a pretentious bitch. Especially when I have my girl here," I whisper in her ear, reassuring her. The pigments in her cheeks brighten and her eyes glisten once my words finally process.

Tanya grabs onto my arm sneering at Bella as she yanks me to her side. "Oh, Eddie. You won't believe it!" she says, trying to distract me.

"Tanya this is neither the time nor the place," I state sternly, my eyes not leaving Bella.

Bella steps toward Tanya, and her eyes flash from chocolate to crimson. Pulling my arm from Tanya's talons, I step between the divide, halting Bella in her tracks. I capture her shoulder tightly in my grip, holding her still until her emotions and hormones are under control. Her eyes slowly readjust as Tanya continues to babble on about some nonsense I'm not listening to.

My mind's focus is entirely on my raging Bella. I tilt my head toward the kitchen, my eyes begging for her to understand. Clenching her teeth over her bottom lip, Bella retreats stomping into the kitchen.

I turn to Tanya, covering her mouth with my hand to finally shut her up. I walk us onto the front porch shoving her away forcefully.

"Oh baby you know how I like it," she coos, licking her lips.

"I don't know '_how you like it_' Tanya, since your advances go unanswered every time. As for the business, you know I am off for the weekend, yet you come to my home and disturb my life."

"What? Her? That's what you call a life?" she asks, laughing.

"Yes. Her. She is more to me than you could ever be. Now if you don't mind, I have an evening planned with "the help" and by help, I mean _my_Bella. She does have a name." I leave Tanya gaping at me in the entryway and mentally note to revoke her key card to my property.

I reenter the house and slam the door close, jarring the picture frames on the walls. Resting my back on the door, I slowly breathe in and out to calm my temper. After a few minutes, I push my body off the frame, and make my way to the kitchen. I lean against the counter as Bella stands in front of the stove, stirring a wooden spoon in a stainless steel pot. It melts my heart instantly. I'm curious how she's feeling, but she clicks her tongue. For now, I take a seat at the island. She turns off the burners and steps towards the cabinet, grabbing one of my finer wine glasses. Picking up a chilled bottle from the bucket of ice on the island, she expertly pours a large glass of my favorite vintage. Bella plates up my mysterious meal, and sets the goblet and plate in front of me. As if I am her master.

I am surprised to see _spaghetti bolognaise_, one of my favorite dishes, especially when made by my Bella, sitting in front of me. She turns away from me to the sink, cleaning up the mess from dinner.

I swirl my fork into the pasta and bring it to my mouth, sliding the noodles from my fork. I raise my eyes to Bella's to find her staring at me, her fingers gripping the counter as she watches me eat. Never one to say what she wants, she turns away from me again, and I pout. Narrowing my eyes at her, I shovel the rest of my meal into my mouth and swallow the full goblet of wine. She immediately refills my empty glass, and swiftly takes my plate away to clean. It is never something that I instruct her to do, but it is something that makes her happy.

Once the kitchen is immaculate in the way only Bella knows how, she comes to me, grinning. She pulls something from her pocket and carefully sets it on the counter. Covering it with her hand, she cocks her head to the side, staring playfully at me.

"Do you want it, Mr. Cullen?" My brow furrows at the question. Giggles escape her plump lips. I continue to stare at her hand, wondering what the hell she is hiding underneath.

"Do I want what, love?" I shoot back at her, earning myself a wider smile and darker eyes.

"It is small ..." she teases, drawing her words out. "... Black ..." she adds, torturing me. "... and controls something in this room."

I finally get what she is hiding, and I know what that means. She is ready to play. _Oh fuck baby I am too_.

Bella picks up the remote staring down at it for a moment. She presses a button, tosses it into my hand, and runs out of the room. I absolutely love her spunk. There is not a man, woman or machine out there like my Bella. I run after her, knowing I am not as fast, but the chase is exhilarating. Bella is nothing but a blur of brown as she rushes upstairs.

Finally making it to the door of my suite, I hear the low hum of her vaginal walls vibrating. I am panting like a school boy going to his first peep show -the anticipation of what lies on the other side of the door excites me to no end. I look at the remote in my hand and press stop. Instantly Bella's gasp and groan of frustration fills the suite when I enter the room.

I sigh at the sight of Bella kneeling, her hands resting on her thighs and her eyes on the floor. She sits at the foot of the bed in nothing but her undergarments. Her panties are damp, and her hardened, plush peaks stand perkily for me underneath the thin lace of her bra.

"Should I pleasure you _now_, Edward?" she emphasizes, as her bottom lip shifts to pout mode. I nod and her eyes light up excitedly, as she slowly rises from her position to guide me to my favorite chair.

I smile encouragingly as she pushes down my sweats and boxers pass my knees. She licks her lips while staring at my softened appendage, as she pats the hand that holds her remote. It's her way of telling me she wants me to use it.

Bella kneels between my legs, smiling before lowering her head. She licks the tip of my cock and my mouth falls open as I take in the sensation of her warmth twitching from the vacuum-like suction as the head of my dick pops and slides in and out of her mouth. _In and out._ _In and out._I moan loudly. My dick hardens and elongates to fit her throat as she worships him thoroughly. I am an average man, never vain about my size because I have no reason to care. Bella makes me feel more than perfect.

As if she reads my mind, she places a kiss against my sensitive ridge. Her delicate touches stroke the bottom of my shaft with finesse, as she softly licks up and down all sides of my member, lubricating it as it slides inside her mouth with ease.

Groaning my liking to her technique, I lift my hand to look at the remote. I curse when I push a few buttons to flatten her esophagus and adjust the length of her tongue. Not expecting the sensations, my member slides in and down her throat with ease and I almost double over. Bella hums and sucks me in deeply. It is amazing, and I grip the chair harder.

Fumbling with the remote, I finally turn a small knob to the right, upping the power on her suction. Her head starts a jerking motion and match her with my own thrust. With every pass down her throat, the sucking increases and I am on the fucking edge. She massages my thighs and continues while I call out her praises.

"Oh, fuck me." I groan, losing my grip on the remote and push my hands through Bella's hair, fucking her face with all I have. The suction is too intense and my balls tighten to the point of painful, milking me for all I'm worth, as I spurt down her throat.

I sag in my chair, bucking as Bella giggles around my cock. She continues kissing, licking, and loving it until it softens. She releases my dick with a sloppy pop, kissing the tip, making me moan in satisfaction. A mischievous grin crosses Bella's face as she stands, leaning at the waist, licking my cock again. It is sensitive, but I am hardening again, just as she wants.

"Fuck me." I groan out.

"Would you like that now, Mr. Cullen?" she asks, letting my dick stand alone. She backs away from me, losing what little clothing she has on. Falling onto the bed with her legs spread as her core leaks a glistening clear liquid in the low dimming light.

I pick up the remote from beside the chair, kicking my pants and boxers away. I toss my shirt in the pile and smile down at Bella. I run my finger from her tiny toes, over her foot, and up her knee. Dipping down her thigh into her opening, I chuckle, watching her head arch back she lets out a breathy moan.

Using the remote, I adjust her opening, tightening it, watching with amazement as it forms around my finger. I grin, inserting another finger, moaning at the resistance of how tight I have her.

"Please ... Please ..." Bella thrashes her head side to side. I press the button she wants and her body explodes, tightening on my fingers. Her moans are loud and echo well beyond the master suite. At the end of her orgasm, she squeals and lubricates her opening for me.

"Now," she pleads, bucking her hips.

I nod, pulling my fingers from her and crash my body on top of her, inching my cock into her opening slowly. I lavish her breasts with small kisses as I work myself in until she fully encases me. Bella loves the way her walls hug me, conforming ourselves as one. I am hers just as she is mine.

Groaning loudly, I pull out and thrust as the clenching of her walls push me over the edge. Dammit! I just got in and I am going out like a pubescent boy. The resistance and tightness is too much...

"I swear you're part fucking dog! Do you hear me, Edward Cullen?" I raise my eyes to Bella's face, as she mouths to me, but her voice is different yet familiar. "Stop humping my ass crack!"

"Rosalie, shut the fuck up!" I growl at her, rolling away. I try to slip back into my nocturnal fantasy with my dream robotic girl.

My wife ruined my fucking dream

Sadly, Bella never returned to me that night. I think of her often. If at all possible, one day I will make her real. Someday, she will be here, be mine.

My name is Edward I am a Geek, TechnoSexual, and have a form of Agalmatophilia and Anthropomorphism. I will always dream of my perfect soul mate, my Bella, my robot girl.


End file.
